The uptime of the computer systems and data infrastructure for a business is critical to the operation of the enterprise. Equally or even more important is the recovery from a crash or system interruption. It has been estimated that at least 50% of a company's intellectual property resides in it email system.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improvements in the art for maintaining business data continuity.